


Marinette Wilson

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bio!Dad, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd is Red X, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi is a bitch, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Panic Attacks, Parent Slade Wilson, Raven is Badass, Slade Wilson's A+ Parenting, So is Gabriel, Teen Titans as Family, Turtle!Marinette, adrien doesnt exist here, begone ADRIEN, but he's irrelevant, just read it, lila rossi is an assshit, well he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Marinette has known Tom isn't her biological father for a long time now, and when she has nowhere else to turn she decides to leave Paris behind. But Slade Wilson isn't particularly interested in raising his daughter.That doesn't mean he doesn't want her to have a family.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Cyborg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Garfield Logan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Raven, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Slade Wilson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Starfire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 132
Kudos: 867





	1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Ladybug

Marinette stared at the headline in disbelief, horrible dread like acid in her stomach. 

She rushed to the bathroom, feeling bile rise in her throat and sting like the tears in her eyes. She retched; a horrible sound that made her head swim and tears rush down her face. She could distantly few Tikki’s paws on her back, attempting to comfort her as Marinette threw up everything she had eaten at Breakfast.

_‘Ladybug’s Secret Identity Exposed; Marinette Dupain Cheng._

_  
___  


__

__There was an image below, but Marinette hadn’t been able to see it before unshed tears had obstructed her vision. She was ruined, the article had been the first of many which popped up on her feed. Her social media had been flooded with followers. Her phone lay on her desk, still beeping continuously so that Marinette could hear in from the bathroom. She could already hear the normal bustle of the bakery, but it was louder than normal._ _

__“MARINETTE. GET DOWN HERE, NOW.”_ _

__Marinette breathed out a shallow sob, dabbing at her eyes as she stumbled to her feet. As she made her way downstairs she sent Tikki a pointed look. “Backup...backup plan 12D.”_ _

__Tikki nodded, face solemn as she made the necessary preparations for a quick escape._ _

__Sabine waited in the living room, brows furrowed. As soon as Marinette was in reach she grabbed her daughter's face and turned it to the side, Marinette backed out of reach soon after. But she knew Sabine had seen her earrings as if the articles flooding the internet weren’t damming enough._ _

__“Why did you not tell us.”_ _

__Sabine walked to sit next to her husband on the couch, face stern. Tom looked hurt, shoulders hunched as Sabine played a hand on his knee._ _

__Marinette swallowed the lingering taste of bile, rubbing her sweaty palms on her skirt. She had been going to meet up with her friends, the few who stuck with her through Lila’s manipulation. Suffice to say the ice cream meet-up most likely wouldn’t be happening. “I-I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. It could put you in danger.”_ _

__“I think we’re in danger now,” Sabine hissed._ _

__“I don’t know how- know how anyone found out,” Marinette cried, feeling her hands shake at her side under her mother’s ire._ _

__“Go to your room, and don’t even think about becoming- becoming _her _ever again."___ _

____Marinette could feel her heart breaking, the odd pain in her chest spreading through her whole chest. “Please, please just let me-“_ _ _ _

____“Now.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Marinette held her breath, fighting her tears as she went to her room alone. She couldn’t stay here, not with her parents, not in Paris. Not anywhere that someone might know her really. Her parents would let her be independent, but they would never let her be a superhero._ _ _ _

____Marinette knew they didn’t trust her that much- refused to trust her like that._ _ _ _

____They only trusted her to be independent if it didn’t affect them. Letting their daughter be a superhero might reflect poorly on their parenting, especially since they hadn’t known about it._ _ _ _

____Marinette closed the hatch to her room with a sound click, locking her gaze with Tikki’s sympathetic one. “Marinette, I’m-“_ _ _ _

____“Can you tell the other Kwami? Get them to help you pack any necessities they can while I call the others,” Marinette instructed, standing to shift her vanity mirror onto the door. She would need to move her sewing machine as well, maybe stash everything into a rented P.O. box until she had a safe space established._ _ _ _

____“Okay,” Tikki agree, flying over to hug Marinette’s cheek gently. “I’m so-“_ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Tikki, but please don’t apologize.”_ _ _ _

____Tikki just gave her a sad smile, flying over to the miraculous box. Marinette drew in a stuttering breath, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was in complete disarray, her half tied twin tails partially covering her glassy swollen eyes._ _ _ _

____She had one chance at a semi-normal life left. If it didn’t work then she’d have to have the Kwamis conjure up a fake identity and try to live off her online store. She made her way to her dresser, where she had left the only letter she had ever received from her biological dad._ _ _ _

____Her parents had told her that Tom wasn’t her real father when she was still young, hoping to soften the blow. For about four months, Marinette had been obsessed with meeting him, had written him about thirty letters before he had replied._ _ _ _

____Slade Wilson wanted nothing to do with her at the time._ _ _ _

____He lived a fairly dangerous life from what she knew, had been on the wrong side of the law for a while now. He had trusted her with that information but had asked her to not tell her parents._ _ _ _

____She hadn't told them, and now Marinette couldn't help but be oddly relieved. Maybe Slade was a bad person, but if he left her alone as he had during the past years of her life then she could live with it. Live with him._ _ _ _

____It was better then _this. _____ _ _

______She picked up the envelope, with the picture she had printed off the internet back when she had first found out. It was a bit blurry, probably taken on an ordinary cellphone._ _ _ _ _ _

______His suit wasn't horrible from a designer's perspective, practical armor, and an interesting one-eyed mask._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sabine had a fling with him while he was a mercenary rather than a literal supervillain, she had told Marinette he was a freelance bodyguard. Sabine had never known how many people Slade Wilson had murdered._ _ _ _ _ _

______She dug out a grey suitcase, pulling up her friend’s contacts on her computer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Much of her life was grey these days, the places in the walls where taped up pictures had been taken down. The areas with pealed of paint matching scars of Marinette's heart. There were three or four pictures taped up of her friends, and one bulletin board of design ideas._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lila had told her she would take everything from her, and Marinette hadn't believed her. But Lila hadn't taken everything truly; she had exposed her friends as fakes._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had shown her how flimsy and superficial her friendships were, how alone she truly was despite having been surrounded by friendly faces before._ _ _ _ _ _

______She still had friends; Luka, Kagami, and Chloe. But only one of them was in her class, so she was usually alone at school._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chloe was amazing, about she wasn't the most emotionally aware, and didn't always notice when Marinette was spiraling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her anxiety had gotten worse, the constant snickers and glares shot her way grating her nerves until she felt like she was sporting wounds rubbed raw from them._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Luka was the one who understood her emotions, and who let her cry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chloe was the one who encouraged her to take time for herself, to learn to say no when she was uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kagami was the one who inspired her to curb her embarrassment and frustrations. To never let them know they had gotten to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She loved her friends, and now she had to call them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luka's icon popped up, before clicking to his face. He was on his phone, the boat's dock visible above his shoulder. "Hey Ma-ma-marinette," He greeted softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Lu-lu," She smiled, folding some clothes absently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know you want to wait until Gami and Chlo are here, but would you like me to play for you while we wait?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette smiled to herself, giving him a nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______He played something slow, painful, but with an outline of hope on the horizon. She closed her eyes, allowing the hope to build and swell within her._ _ _ _ _ _

______The past two years had been horrible, between Chat Noir's increasingly dismal appearances, Lila's manipulations, and the constant Akuma attacks. She had finally taken the cat’s miraculous a month ago, had got through some unexpected feelings of betrayal discovering it was Adrien. She had gotten better as Ladybug thanks to it, practicing with other miraculous in her free time just for the heck of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, Mari."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette opened her eyes, finding Kagami and Chloe added to the call, looking at her with thinly veiled concern. "Hey, guys."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mari, you're crying," Chloe spoke gently, as if afraid of scaring her off. Marinette raised a hand to her cheek, finding it wet to her own surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, I hadn't realized."_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you wish to talk about it, Mari-hime?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette smiled, feeling comforted by her friends' concern for a moment. “Maybe?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette paused, glancing down at the envelope once more, it was black with an orange wax seal that still hung to the edge of the flap. The symbol pressed into it was simple, a curved S._ _ _ _ _ _

______But it meant much more than that, and she knew that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My paren- Sabine and Tom aren’t going to support me through- this. I couldn’t have stayed anyways.” Her friends seem to silently agree with her statement. Tom and Sabine hadn't been close to her sine Lila had arrived. In the end, they had believed her over their daughter, so Marinette had distanced herself to heal. They hadn't appreciated that, taking it to be a sign that they were right. “I need to get out of Paris, so I’m gonna try to live with my biological dad," Marinette paused, glancing at her friends confused and concerned expressions. "In America."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chloe grimaced, and Marinette knew from experience she was digging her nails into her hands. When they were around each other, Marinette would pry her hands open gently and let Chloe hold hers until she had calmed down. But as that wasn't possible over call, Marinette could only offer a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Have you ever met him?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______'No," Marinette admitted, shyly holding up the envelope so they couldn't see the seal. "He has contacted me once before. He's not really a good person from what I know, but he cares?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette considered the letter he had sent her. His reasoning for not wanting to correspond with her being that people around him tended to get hurt, partially due to his job. He told her he wanted her to have a family, even if he never got to meet her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't trust him, but I think I could?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her friends waited for her to sort out her thoughts, Marinette could think faster then anyone they knew if she wanted to, often running through so many scenarios that she left even herself dizzy trying to explain it. She had good instincts, and they could trust that. She had managed to play off her suspicion of Adrien as a hopeless stalker-like crush for years._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had tried to figure out why she was so distrustful of him when he seemed like such a sweet guy._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had never been able to explain it until she found out he was Chat Noir. The masked 'hero' who constantly harassed her and skirted off on his duties._ _ _ _ _ _

______"He's smart and resourceful. Kind of a tough-love kinda guy who carries a lot of guilt and anger," Marinette decided. She looked at her friends, more confidant now that she's slowed down enough to think. It was more than that, enhanced abilities that had been passed on to her partially. But she couldn't tell them that, didn't want to._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anything's better than here, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I will miss you, Marinette," Kagami offered. She hesitated for another moment before nodding slightly. “And I am sorry for the poor thanks your parents have exhibited over your service as Ladybug.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Chloe smiled, bitterly but it was a smile nonetheless. "I can’t believe you're leaving me with Lie-la Rossi," She grumbled. "But I'm happy for you leaving those people, even if your bio-dad is kinda weird apparently.“_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're gonna be okay, Marinette," Luka told her, sounding just a little too sure for Marinette to really doubt him too much. Luka always seemed to know a little more then he should, as Marinette did at times._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you," She whispered, feeling Tikki offering her silent comfort as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Maybe things looked dark now, but maybe this would be for the best._ _ _ _ _ _

______She stayed on the call for another half hour as she packed, bringing mainly necessities, as well as packaging the last of her commissions and placing her online store on a brief pause. She could start it up again once she had a secure place to actually work._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bye guys, I'll call you once everything settles down," Marinette smiled weakly, shutting off the call just as a knock was rapped onto her door._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Get downstairs, we need to talk about what we're gonna do about Ladybug," Sabine called, sounding no less cold and judgemental. Marinette sighed, not bothering to respond as she looked around her room one last time._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Goodbye," She whispered, slipping the dark glasses onto the bridge of her nose._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chance Meeting

"Did you just drop out of the sky?"

Marinette squeaked, having just detransfomed in an ally in Jump City. She spun around to face the very strange voice, to find a man in the shadows behind her. His catsuit was black, with various grey and red accents and a skull on his mask. He was fairly well built, and chaos energy radiated off of him strongly. Of course, she couldn't even be in Jumpcity for ten seconds without accidentally revealing herself.

"Teleported actually," She blurted out, eyes focusing on the detailings on his mask. 

He tipped his head to the side slightly, likely scrutinizing her as well. "After you teleported I mean. You dropped from maybe twenty feet in the air, blew up in a flash of brown, and then you show up in this alley looking normal."

She chuckled, still a bit off guard. "Sounds like you know I did then. I'm Marinette by the way."

She brushed some dust off her shoulder, bringing up her phone to find the nearest P.O. box. She really needed to get her valuables to safety, then she could worry about finding Slade. She had a few ideas on where to start. 

"Red X, you really shouldn't have trusted me that easily," He pointed out, walking forward confidently as she took off the dark glasses. He looked fairly taken aback for a moment, maybe surprised she had taken off the glasses? "But I'm guessing you can defend yourself, bluebell?"

Now it was her turn to be taken aback by the strangely sweet nickname. She didn't blush, just sent him a small smile as she tucked the glasses into her suitcase. Tikki would return them to the miraculous box, she didn't need to pull it out thankfully. "I can manage, I hope you're not planning on robbing me blind."

"Only of your affections," Red X hummed. Marinette blinked, feeling a light blush appear on her face as she pointedly turned away. "But I am curious, so your story might be worth taking as well."

"I might be inclined to share, if only because it's nice to have someone willing to listen."

“Care to tell me why you’re here?”

Marinette smiled at him, just a tad bit mischievous. “Would that make you go away?”

“No.”

“Shame,” She chuckled. She looked at him for another moment before huffing and holding out her arm. “Just walk with me and I’ll tell you then.”

Red X looked at her with what she assumed was suspicion before taking her arm. “Where too, bluebell?”

“To get a P.O. box,” She replied easily. “I'm assuming you won't try to steal my shit, partially because if you wanted to you already would have.”

“I don't wanna fuck with a girl who has a magical girl transformation,” Red X answered sounding a bit more serious then she would've expected as he knocked his hip against hers playfully. "How do you get one of those anyways? I could use one."

She gave a snort at that, wishing not for the first time that her transformations could be more discreet. But little gods had a thing for flashiness she guessed. “I’m a protector of a bunch of magic jewelry controlled by small gods,” She said casually, ignoring his curious eyes. 

She felt only slightly at a disadvantage with his mask. She had been told many times before that her eyes were too expressive, and Red X's mask wouldn't let her see the emotions in his eyes. She was a good judge of character, could usually discern if someone's intentions were harmful enough by their stance alone, but people typically spelled out their thoughts and souls in their eyes.

“Is that right?”

“I would offer to introduce you, but I doubt they would appreciate it.”

“No I believe you,” Red X stated, head facing towards her earrings in thought. “Just a little surprised you’re telling me that.”

“I can sense people’s souls, X,” She replied, humming to herself lightly. People were throwing them strange looks, reasonable considering she was walking with a known thief. “You have a good soul, even if you bathed in the Lazarus Pit.”

She looked at him in concern, but she could feel his pulse. It was why she’d offered her arm in the first place, to make sure he was human. “Sorry about that, by the way. The Lazarus Pit is a result of a wish someone made with two miraculous.”

“Oh. Well, it’s alright, it gave me some pretty cool shit I guess.”

Marinette snorted, knowing what sort of upgrades it had given him. “Well, you want to know why I’m here right?”

Red X gave a small nod as they finally arrived. She gave his arm a small pat, stepping forward to rent her box. Red X glanced around, settling against a wall nearby as he waited. He didn't usually get caught up with strangers, but Marinette felt like someone he could trust. He had gotten good at trusting his gut as of late, and Marinette didn't seem afraid of him in the slightest. 

He guessed he sorta missed stuff like that, it wasn't easy to make friends when you're supposed to be dead. Marinette walked back to him, clutching a small key in her hand as she once again grabbed his arm. He allowed himself to be led.

"I had my secret identity outed, the majority of the world doesn't know about Paris's situation, so I figured I'd be safer somewhere else. Plus, my biological dad lives here, if I can track him down."

"Oh," Red X breathed out in surprise. "Ouch, bluebell."

She just chuckled, only sounding a little bitter. "You don't know the half of it, X. Anyways, my dad's not exactly a good guy from what I know. So I figured I shouldn't take any chances."

"Thanks for trusting me with that, bluebell," Red X offered sheepishly, scanning the area lazily as Marinette loaded her suitcase into the bow, aside from a jacket she took out. "If that guy hurts you then ya know I'll be a friend, kay?"

Red X blinked in surprise at his own offer, realizing how much trust he had just offered to Marinette. He just met her, but she had trusted him first. 

"Thanks," She smiled at him brightly, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "If he hurts me, I'll jam my knee under his chin until it knocks his brains out. But I'd love to meet you again."

He smiled, knowing she couldn't see it through the mask. "I haven't stolen your heart already, have I bluebell?" He shrugged nonchalantly, secretly sticking a tracker to the inside of her long-sleeved dress with a quick squeeze of her wrist. "I'll find you, and we can chat. Alright, bluebell?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, locking her box. "Um, yeah. Will you be able to find me just like that?"

"I have my ways," He chuckled.


	3. Hi Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really short.

Slade was in the military for the majority of his past life, had been the best of the best actually. And afterward, he had been enhanced, made to be more than any ordinary human. He wasn't truly human, no matter how he was born, or his basic anatomy. Normal life had never been an option for him, especially after the tests done on him. SO he'd been a mercenary for many years afterward until he set his eyes to bigger targets.

He knew how to tell if somebody was following him. 

"Whoever's there, I strongly suggest you show yourself," He warned. Maybe ordinary humans couldn't see the figure, but he could. They'd been in the warehouse when he'd arrived, following quietly in the shadows for a handful of precious minutes. He was enhanced, and the person following him looked to be normal by their silhouette. 

"Don't you wanna meet me?"

The reply was fairly even, sarcastic maybe. He was in no mood for games, especially those from some faceless comedian. Losing his patience, Slade growled. He quickly threw his head toward the intrusion, shooting at the shadow's side.

The figure moved quickly, dodging the blast but making no other move. Slade would not admit it out loud but that was strangely impressive. Perhaps he judged too harshly in assuming they weren't meta at least.

"Well, that was rash of you."

"Next time I won't miss. Why are you here?"

The shadow stepped into the light, revealing that _she _was wearing a black Kevlar bomber jacket. Smart, especially since he had shot at her.__

__She looked to be about sixteen, with dark black hair tied back with a dark ribbon, and heavy bags under her eyes. She looked to have gone through hell, but she looked at him confidently, studying him as he studied her. Her eyes landed on his visible eye._ _

__Familiar blue eyes._ _

__Though he only saw one of them when he looked in the mirror._ _

__Her eyes were calculating, one hand holding a black envelope. She tilted her head a bit, glancing down at his gun before holding the envelope in front of her. The wax seal was visible now, recognizable even from the distance they were._ _

__And it changed everything, as he realized just who had tried to sneak up on him._ _

__

__"Hi, Dad."_ _


	4. Never A Dull Moment

"Hello, Teen Titans," Slade greeted casually as if he'd not just hacked into the tower's defense _again._

__

__In the background, Cyborg just sighed, knowing he'd be reworking the defenses again. Slade was just a pain in the ass like that._ _

__"What do you want, Slade," Robin spat, already mad with rage. Robin still wasn't over his embarrassment and resentment for Slade, he was never truly okay when Slade was involved._ _

__"Really Robin, I wouldn't have called if I didn't intend to tell you," Slade chastised, taking silent delight in the boy's frustration. He paused a moment, letting the team's nerves grate on each other. "Teen Titans, I have a deal for you."_ _

__Robin grit his teeth, fixing Slade with a cool glare. The man had not made much of an appearance since the Trigon fiasco, besides a few robberies with circumstantial evidence at best._ _

__"Sorry, I don't make deals with criminals."_ _

__"Oh, but you have before, don't you remember"?"_ _

__Beast Boy made a sympathetic noise behind him, likely recalling Robin's Red X days. Robin himself never forgot that, no matter how much he wished he could. "What do you want? What are you planning?!"_ _

__"Nothing, for the moment."_ _

__"Then why did you call us?"_ _

__"Because, Robin," Slade drew out. "I have a problem. And I think we could help each other."_ _

__"What's your problem, and why should I care?"_ _

__"I have someone with me, who I'd rather not be associated with me. She's a civilian, a sixteen years old kid."_ _

__Normally Robin might have thought Slade was threatening him, but Slade didn't typically resort to kidnapping. And it didn't quite sound like a threat, more like a general statement. "I'm listening."_ _

__"I will not attempt anything in Jump City if you look after her."_ _

__The whole team married their eyes, waiting for the inevitable catch. Slade only sat there, waiting for them._ _

__Cyborg in particular looked skeptical. "Say what now?"_ _

__"Not that it's any of your business, but she is my daughter," Slade admitted, looking more than a little peeved. "Her home situation has been made unsafe for her, and she came to live with me. I don't want her."_ _

__Raven winced in sympathy at that, understanding what it was like to be thrown out by your parents. Even if that wasn't exactly the case. "What's wrong with her?"_ _

__"Nothing," Slade gritted his teeth, sounding oddly protective. "She's normal. A civilian who I don't want caught up in my business. She's already been seen with me by a criminal, so I can't just keep her hidden anymore. If she's with you then she's safe."_ _

__"And if we don't agree with you," Beast Boy prompted, crossing his arms._ _

__"Then I'll reign terror on your city. Chaos for the sole purpose of destruction."_ _

__Robin considered it, Slade rarely portrayed any real emotion. If he was showing so much protectiveness it probably meant that Slade wanted them to know that he wasn't joking._ _

__"I agree to your terms.," Robin decided, ignoring the shocked exclamations from behind him. "When will she get here?"_ _

__"About that, Robin. You might want to check the trunk of your car," Slade grinned at the teens behind his mask. They truly were all too fun to mess with. "Good luck."_ _

__Slade's image disappeared, the Titans standing around in complete disbelief._ _

__"No way," Cyborg growled, spinning on his feet to run down to the garage._ _

__Raven teleported, trying to feel the intentions of the girl she could now sense just where Slade said he'd be. The rest of the team took off after Cyborg, all kicking themselves for not noticing Slade smuggle a literal human being into their car._ _

__They arrived in the garage quickly, Raven waiting for them. She nodded to the car, having felt no malevolent intentions from the girl._ _

__Cyborg popped the trunk, revealing the sleeping girl._ _

__She looked about their age, maybe a couple of years younger, tied with some sort of cables with a ball gag shoved in her mouth. Slade must've knocked her out because her neck looked to be in a very uncomfortable position._ _

__She had dark hair and light skin, and seeing as they had no clue what Slade looked like, they didn't quite know if she was truly his or not.  
Cyborg could run a DNA test though, which he decided was very much going to happen._ _

__"She is adorable!" Starfire exclaimed, rushing forward to pick up the small girl. She twirled in the air, holding her tight to her chest. She was _tiny. _Looking maybe 4'5 if that, and with a tiny smile on her face as she dozed.___ _

____"Star, we don't know if she's like-"_ _ _ _

____"Just look at her, friend Robin!"_ _ _ _

____The whole team was already looking at her, so that wasn't very difficult. Raven just sighed, already dreading the moment the girl would wake up and Starfire would be questioning her._ _ _ _

____"I do not sense malevolent intentions from her, not like Terra. I think Slade was telling the truth, mostly."_ _ _ _

____"Mostly?"_ _ _ _

____"She has," Raven hesitated unsure how to describe it really. "She has a magic imprint on her, something very powerful has been in contact with her for years now. But it's not anything I recognize, nor is it evil or demonic."_ _ _ _

____Robin considered everything, but in the end, there really was one option."Let's bring her inside," He consented._ _ _ _

____Beast Boy's eyes widened, torn between excitement and resentment. Terra's betrayal had been hard on him, so this was very likely making him relieve some painful memories. "Uh, are we sure that's the best idea? I mean, what if she attacks us?"_ _ _ _

____Cyborg shrugged, scanning her as Starfire held still for him. "There isn't anything especially suspicious on her, no bombs or anything- except..."  
Cyborg reached forward, turning the wrist of her sleeve inside out to find a small red x attached to the cloth there. _ _ _ _

____"Someone's tracking her, look familiar?"_ _ _ _

____"Red X," Robin's eyes narrowed, Slade had never mentioned him. But he had said a criminal had seen them together. This wasn't good, two major villains knew this girl. "There's nothing we can do. We'll lock her in a spare room until she wakes up. I don't now why Slade would want to track her, he gave her to us willingly."_ _ _ _

____"Perhaps there is some other function on the device," Starfire suggested, looking down at the girl in her arms. "I do not believe Slade would try the same attempt twice. Maybe the Red X placed the tracker on her of his own will."_ _ _ _

____"Red X has never worked with anyone else before really," Cyborg pointed out, crushing the small device in his hand. "Maybe he just got curious, he's not really bloodthirsty as far as criminals go."_ _ _ _

____Robin just growled to himself. "There are too many unexplained factors. Bring her upstairs, we need to run a blood test and Raven you need to try and figure out the magic signature you found on her."_ _ _ _

____Starfire nodded, flying off with the girl in her arms, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven looked at Robin in question, before leaving him alone in the garage._ _ _ _

____He sighed, rubbing at the mask that was irritating his skin. Never a dull moment when Slade was involved, or Red X. Never a normal day in his life._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He looked at the smashed remains of the tracker, wondering again what could have piqued Red X's interest. Whatever it was, he would find out._ _ _ _


	5. Bingo

"Where am I?"

Marinette glanced around the room again, looking for a way to escape the room. The door was out, window bolted shut. With the miraculous, it would've been a piece of cake, regardless of which one she had. 

But she didn't have the miraculous either.

She was trapped, in a different country and the only one who knew where she was probably didn't care. 

He left her here.

She fought off tears, scrubbing at her eyes angrily. She'd been abandoned before, it shouldn't hurt this much. It was fine. She didn't even know him, hadn't ever been allowed to know him. She should have just rented her own apartment, asked Jagged for a fake I.D. before leaving. He likely wouldn't have liked it, but she couldn't stay with anyone in Paris. It was too risky. 

She could lose them like she'd lost Master Fu. People close to her who knew her secret would suffer, Hawkmoth was not kind. She shouldn't have bothered with Slade, shouldn't have thought he'd be any different than her parents. _She wasn't wanted. ___

__She scrutinized the room more carefully, determined to use her resourcefulness to gain any advantage she could. It might be the one useful thing her father had given her._ _

__"Okay, think. Your phone's broken, minimal furniture,” Marinette muttered to herself._ _

__Then she saw it, a yellow circular communicator on the bed. She hadn't seen it before, she picked it up now. Tracing the T on the front, hen a call came in._ _

__"Hello?"_ _

__The screen flickered, a boy around her age popping up on the screen wearing a domino mask. "Where am I? Who are you?"_ _

__The boy looked a little surprised by that, glancing at her warily. "I'm Robin from the Teen Titans, you're at Titan Tower."_ _

__"Well, fuck," Marinette breathed out. She had followed the hero scene around the world after becoming Ladybug, particularly how different heroes led their teams. She should have recognized him, but her head was pounding._ _

__Robin grinned in good humor at her response, still studying her switch suspicion._ _

__"Did," She hesitated unsure how much he knew about her. "Did _he _bring me here?"___ _

____"What happened to you?"_ _ _ _

____Marinette swallowed nervously, leaning back where she sat. Probably not the best idea to give away her identity if she could. "My parents kicked me out, gave me a one-way ticket to Jump City and the address of...my dad. I told him why I couldn't stay in Paris, and he-"_ _ _ _

____Marinette reached up to touch the knot forming in the back of her head, remembering exactly how she got here. "He knocked me out."_ _ _ _

____Robin winced, still feeling completely lost in the situation. "Would you be comfortable if I went in there?"_ _ _ _

____Marinette gave a nod, watching Robin's face disappear from the screen._ _ _ _

____First order of business would be sorting this mess out, then she'd have to go to the P.O. box. Ladybug couldn’t be out of commission, even if Marinette was. Ladybug had already uprooted her old life, she didn't need Marinette to destroy Ladybug on top of that._ _ _ _

____Still, she needed to get the miraculous as soon as possible._ _ _ _

____The door opened with a faint hiss, Robin faintly visible through the dark in the room. Not enough to really be bad, just enough so that she had to squint a bit to make him out clearly._ _ _ _

____He came and stood against the wall opposite her, studying her as she was studying him. The door closed before she could even think of making a break for it, it likely wouldn't work anyway. If she was with RObin she was most certainly at Titan Tower. Any of them could track her easily._ _ _ _

____He was a couple of inches taller than her, well built- like she was. Gymnast muscles and an armored suit. She couldn't see his eyes, but she guessed he was as confused as she was._ _ _ _

____"Why did he leave me here?"_ _ _ _

____Robin gave a sigh at that, and she decided she was right. "We don't know, really. He said he didn't want you involved in his business, and he'd stay out of Jump City if we took you in. I agreed, and he told me to check the trunk of our car."_ _ _ _

____Marinette winced, that explained the stiff neck. "Should have seen that coming I guess."_ _ _ _

____"Do you know who Sla- who your dad is?"_ _ _ _

____She smiled lopsidedly, tilting her head. "I doubt you can believe whatever I say. But yeah, I know. He sent me a letter when I was younger, explaining why he couldn't talk to me like I was asking him too. Haven't heard from him besides that one letter."_ _ _ _

____She considered Robin for a moment, before taking the folded envelope out of her dress's pocket, thankfully the Titans had the decency not to search her. "I'd like this back, but this was it. I printed the pictures out myself though."_ _ _ _

____Robin took the envelope, frowning at the insignia on the wax seal. Opening it he found one letter, typed and obviously having been crumbled up before. It was folded neatly now, about six sentences.____

____'Dear Marinette,__ _ _

___I would advise that you do not contact me further. I am not on the right side of the law, if you search up Slade on the internet you'll see what I mean. I never told Sabine about this, so I would rather you don't tell her. I have no interest in conversing with you, especially as it may get you hurt. Nevertheless, I wish you well in life, even if I will not truly be apart of it._ _ _

___Goodbye, from Slade.'_ _ _

_  
_  
_"I'm sorry," Robin muttered to her, despite his still present suspicions._   
_   
_  


____"Don't be. We can't help who our parents are, I'm sorry I dragged you and your team into this."_ _ _ _

____Robin gave a wry smile, standing again. "Slade is always our business. We can't really let you out yet, I hope you understand."_ _ _ _

____Marinette grimaced, knowing she'd already spent too much time away from the miraculous box. She couldn't afford to have Ladybug out of action, Paris could've been under attack for hours now. The Titans would never let her go pick up some package that she couldn't let them see. "I understand, Robin."_ _ _ _

____Robin gave her a stiff nod, before turning to leave the room._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Marinette couldn't afford to leave the miraculous alone for much longer. She made her way to the window, studying the edges of it carefully. It didn't seem to be hooked up to any sort of alarm, beyond standard motion sensors along the whole tower. But these were likely turned off since she could see another window open below her._ _ _ _

____Then she saw it, a figure standing near the bottom of the tower. She grabbed the communicator off the bed, turning on the small flashlight and pointing it out the window. It was still fairly early in the morning, so he _should _see it.___ _ _ _

______Red X did see it, the tracker had traced her to Titan Tower before the signal had been cut off. So he'd gone there, trying to figure out which window they would've stuck her behind before he teleported in. Then the light flicked on from one of the rooms near the very top, fainter than if someone had just turned a lamp on._ _ _ _ _ _

______He zeroed in on her window, ready to teleport._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Bingo._ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Dead Kids Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BANTER AND FLUFF INCLUDED

"Do you often get kidnapped by superheroes, bluebell?"

"This would be the first time actually."

"Well, now you can cross that off your bucket list at least."

"X, why in the world would I want to be kidnapped by superheroes?"

"I'm sure someone has that kink."

_"X, why." ___

__"Try to tell me I'm wrong! You can't, that's what I thought."_ _

__"I'll be sure to tell Robin you want to be tied up by him then."_ _

__"Bluebell, I will throw you off this roof."_ _

__Marinette couldn't help but tighten her arms around his neck in response, despite knowing he wouldn't. Traversing the city by rooftop was a lot more frightening when you didn't have a magic suit protecting you. "You would never."_ _

__"And why's that, darling?" Red X questioned cheekily, grinning to himself as he enjoyed the night and company._ _

__"You're too afraid of me."_ _

__"Darlin' you may be like three feet of whoop-ass, but you're still only three feet tall."_ _

__"I'm not!" Marinette protested, scowling indignantly._ _

__"Bluebell, you most defiantly are. Doesn't mean you're not dynamite, and powerful, but you're short."_ _

__"I'll kick you in your-"_ _

__"Hang on, bluebell!"_ _

__Red X suddenly leaped off the side of a building, making Marinette let out a tiny little shriek of surprise. It was calculated, of course, he kicked off the opposite wall to bring them into the alleyway safely. But she was flushed from the excitement of the run and the embarrassment of her fear. "Safe and sound!"_ _

__"I swear, X."_ _

__"Oh, please. You love me too much."_ _

__"I could live without you."_ _

__"Yeah, but you'd be bored."_ _

__"I'd live."_ _

__"You didn't deny it!"_ _

__"X, I friggin swear," She groaned, gesturing toward the P.O. box stop a while away. He grinned, taking her hand and swinging it between them exaggerated._ _

__"Woah, bluebell's gonna swear."_ _

__A passerby screamed at the sight of a well-known thief and enemy to the Teen Titans escorting a girl down the street, taking off in the other direction. "You think she thinks you're kidnapping me?"_ _

__"Told ya I'd steal you away," He chuckle._ _

__"Because you're oh so terrifying."_ _

__"Bluebell, I'm a _criminal." _____

____"Consider me frightened."_ _ _ _

____"I could be trying to kill you!"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, yeah. I trust you."_ _ _ _

____"I still don't know how you trusted me so easily," Red grumbled to himself._ _ _ _

____"You wouldn't hurt me," Mairnete stated plainly._ _ _ _

____"You don't **know** that though," Red X stressed. He was concerned about her survival instincts at this point. "What if I was a murderer, just waiting for the opportunity to slit your pretty little throat? What then?"_ _ _ _

____"Wouldn't be the first time I've died," Marinette joked, ignoring how true the statement was. "And I'm not little."_ _ _ _

____"Oh same," Red X replied easily as if it wasn't a big deal. He conveniently ignored the 'little' statement though, so maybe he had a death wish. "I got beat to death with a crowbar, how bout you?"_ _ _ _

____"I've kinda died like; 25,918 times I think," She admitted, ignoring Red X's choke of surprise. "I have two time-traveling miraculous," She said by way of explanation._ _ _ _

____"Okay then," He replied, easing a bit now that he knew Marinette hadn't been in the Lazarus Pits. "Guess that would pretty much destroy your survival instincts."_ _ _ _

____"I do so have survival instincts, I could kick your ass," She protested. "I'm not a superheroine for no reason."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah I looked up your supervillain, so I gotta agree with you there," He conceded. Some of those villains looked terrifying. The Eiffel tower being destroyed, people turned to statues, a _fucking dragon- _"I wouldn't go to Paris if you paid me."___ _ _ _

______"I don't blame you for that one, I wouldn't go back if I didn't have to. Not just cuz my classmates are dumbasses, my teachers are victim blaming pieces of shit, and my parents are borderline neglectful."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Christ, bluebell. You sure you're not a supervillain? You have a tragic backstory and everything," He paused, dramatically looking her over again. "Nah, nevermind. You're too cute."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She squawked indignantly, letting go of his hand to poke him in the side. "Am not! I resent that!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You resemble that," He deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _

______She huffed out a breath, turning away from him with her nose stuck in the air. "I'm not talking to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh my, aren't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, I'm not. You're a jerk."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ouch, darlin'. You're gonna make me cry, I don't know if I'll survive that."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She sent him a look, rolling her eyes. "Your ego can take it, _I'm sure." _____ _ _ _ _

________She giggled at his offended sputtering. "We're here anyways, X," She squinted at him for a moment. "I need to get a better nickname for you, X is just so boring."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Man of your dreams?" Red X suggested cheekily, offering her his arm in an exaggerated fashion. "I'll also accept-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Enough, _bane of my existence," _She chuckled at him, rolling her eyes lightly. She turned to her box, clicking the key into place easily.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"After all I've done for you," Red X bemoaned. "Laid my life on the line to escort you to and from the P.O. box."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The most adventurous trip you've ever made I'm sure."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Certainly the one with the most pleasant company."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Can't say I haven't had the same opinion," She winked at him. "But I'm sure you already know that, my pirate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He chuckled at the nickname, leaning against another locker casually with his arm near her head. "Pirate, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Skull and crossbones, I thought it was fitting."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Did this pirate manage to rob you of your affections?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smirked at him, leaning in close to his happy surprise. "Maybe, maybe not. You might have to take me on a date first to find out."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'll consider that you asking me, bluebell. I'll take you anywhere you wanna go, just keep smiling at me like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She couldn't help a light blush at that, giddy smile stretching across her face. She had never really had this much fun before, especially not in the crush department. She hadn't exactly _liked _Adrien, but pretending to like someone meant acknowledging their good qualities. It had seemed like a chore before, too much work and awkwardness to be anything but stressful. Especially because Alya seemed fine with it, meaning she thought that was what crushes were supposed to look like.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This was different. It was lighthearted and fun, but there was more to it. A deep understanding that had a lot of room to grow on. The possibility of _something _below the surface. It was exhilarating, and _empowering. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Consider it a date then," She grinned at him, before pulling out the miracle box. "I was worried someone might've stolen the box," She breathed out in relief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That's....not a box."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's close enough."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Marinette, that is an _egg. _It's a strange red oval with black polka dots."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She tried to find a lie in his statement but came up empty. "Well, it used to be a box. But it changed to this... thing when I got it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You changed a box to an egg?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It wasn't intentional," She complained. "I didn't get a choice in the matter!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Bluebell, you literally are holding an egg."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I'll get them to smite you," Marinette threatened him. "This box holds mini gods and goddesses, I will tell them to smite you. Don't test me, pirate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Red X held up his hands in surrender, but not even his mask could hide the obvious amusement he had. It was in his stance, in the way the mask stretched around where his mouth would be, in the light barely audible chuckles that slipped under his voice synthesizer. "No need, bluebell. Call the mysterious goddess from your sacred egg."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She huffed at him, fighting a pout that overtook her face. She turned back to the box, opening up the top compartment and withdrawing the earrings. It felt nice to have them back like she'd been missing an integral part of herself. "Call it an egg one more time, I swear."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She clipped the earrings into her ears, Tikki materializing before her in the locker. "Marinette," She exclaimed in relief, rushing forward to hug her cheek. Red X couldn't help but look at the scene with some awe. It was a literal tiny fairy with large sparkling eyes cuddling the human embodiment of a kickass Disney princess.__________________

___**Here lies Red X, cuteness overdose. Tell Batman to fuck himself.** _ _ _

___"If that's not the most adorable fucking thing I've ever seen."_  
_  
_

__________________Tikki tensed, looking at Red X in disdain. "You told him?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Marinette just narrowed her eyes at her in clear confusion. "It's literally on the internet. And I trust him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tikki opened her mouth to protest before closing it in admission. That was a good point, and she couldn't argue it really. "Fine," She huffed, eyeing Red X with a healthy dose of suspicion. "You better not hurt her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Honestly, I wouldn't, but I don't think I could if I tried," Red X commented, making Marinette fight off a nervous blush. Geez, she really had a low threshold for compliments as of late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Okay, introductions! Tikki, this is Red X, Red X this is Tikki. Great, swell! Let's _go _now."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Red X snorted lightly, ruffling Marinette's loose hair to Tikki's amusement. Traitor. "Sure thing, bluebell. Gotta get you back to your babysitters."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yeah, probably to a good idea to have the miraculous box out," Tikki commented, ignoring Marinette's protests at the 'babysitters' comment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yes, I think I'll be taking it," Came a cold voice from behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The pair spun around, Red X completely caught off guard by Slade himself behind them. Marinette was just angry, angry at him for showing up now. "You're pretty insensitive, showing up now," She growled at him, ignoring Red X's incredulous look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Apologies, _Little Lady. _But you have something I want," Slade replied.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette tightened her grip on the miraculous box defensively. "You have no right to it. You shouldn't even be here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No warm welcome for your _dad?" _He threw her past words back at her like a slap to the face, a reminder of the rash trust she'd so mistakenly placed with him. A reminder of him abandoning her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"I don't have a dad, biological or otherwise," She replied. "Spots on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Both Red X and Slade knew her identity, and Slade and Red X just being there had scared off any passerby already. Not that her identity wasn't already easily learned. "Glad to see you've grown into your spots," Slade taunted in reference to her past suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Thankfully her suit had been upgraded awhile ago, layered body armor with a black undersuit replacing the full spandex. It had a hood, and red-tinted goggles which protected her eyes from attack and could zoom in if she twisted a knob behind her ear. It was more sophisticated and fashionable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Glad to see I haven't inherited your sense of humor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Red X stood to the side, completely lost where he was supposed to be in this situation. By Ladybug's side no doubt, but how far behind? Should he stand next to her or let her take the lead?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was her situation, probably best to wait until she wanted his interference._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You only inherited my less appealing qualities, don't worry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Suddenly they were fighting, Red X couldn't tell who had struck first. Trading blows back and forth and dodging hits like some sort of machine. Every move was calculated, followed by a move that suggested they knew what the other was thinking. Slade's movements had less hesitation then Ladybug's, but she was formidable enough in her own right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He would rather not fight either of them and not just because Ladybug had breathtaking eyes. It was mesmerizing, but he didn't watch for long. Trying to line up a shot to not hit Ladybug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He managed one, electrocuting Slade's side so Ladybug could gain the upper hand before a handful of Slade bots approached the group. Red X groaned to himself as he turned to fight the robots, their timing was really horrible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Slade was taking full advantage of not having to fight Red X as well, nailing Ladybug in the side of her head in a flashy move that came at her from behind an aborted kick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She growled at him, separated by a few feet. She spat at the ground, some blood mingling in her saliva irritatingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You coward," She grit her teeth, swinging at him quickly as she dodged one of his own blows. "If you're gonna stay out of my life then just _stay out of it." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Not everything is about you, little lady," Slade replied, kicking her in the chest. She stumbled back, catching his next punch and elbowing him in the side before he shoved her away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I know it's not. I just don't care about you enough to ask what your demented reasons a-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She let out a grunt of pain as she took a hard blow to the back of her knee, sending her down hard. Slade swung his staff into her back, causing her to collapse fully on the pavement. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be so distracted," He stated plainly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He walked over to the box, picking it up carefully. She grunted, rising to her knees and Red X shot at him. The shot caught his foot, anchoring him to the ground with the red sticky substance. "Juvenile," Slade sneered at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Red X didn't reply, rushing to help Ladybug stand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You have no idea how to use a miraculous, they require finesse and an understanding you are too egotistical to have," She growled at him, trying to stand on her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I can be quite adaptable," He assured her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Can you adapt to seven against one?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The group turned, finding the Teen Titans poised to join the fight. Immediately Beast Boy and Robin jumped in fighting Slade as he freed himself from Red X's trap. Starfire provided air support as Raven rushed over to heal her aching back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"How did you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Looked up a Marinette from Paris, quite a number of articles popped up," Cyborg stated. He gave her an exasperated grin, a lot less intimidating then she'd gathered from watching the team's fights. Still, the whole team was inspiring. "Little ironic that you're a superhero, Miss Wilson."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She grimaced at the name but didn't really have an alternative. She straightened up, rolling her neck and moving to a fighting position. "Just Marinette, please. Or Ladybug in the suit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Alrighty then, let's kick some-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Unessasary," Slade hissed at them, doing Robin's blow and kicking Beast Boy's rhino down by his neck. "I don't care to squabble with you, and I have what I came for."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He turned to face Ladybug, a silent promise in his eyes. "I will get the rest at a later date."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And with that, he leaped back, a handful of smoke bombs released in the area. Cyborg hurriedly turned on his scanners, as the other's blindly fanned out. But it was no use, Slade wouldn't have thrown the bombs if he didn't have a plan to get out seamlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"That dramatic ass hole," Ladybug grumbled, coming to a halt and turning back to the group. The ladybug earrings burned in her ears, a heavy reminder there were more people vying for them now that her identity was out. She went to Slade seeking shelter after her life was uprooted, and she found more trials. Just her luck. "We need to find him, lets get back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Bluebell's right," Red X stated, kicking a robot's arm aways. "He beat us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Give me one good reason we shouldn't turn you in."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Marinette detransformed, glancing at Robin for a moment. "Because I trust him, and he's helping us."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Like hell he is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Aren't I? I got here before you did, chuckles," Red X pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Not helping, X," Marinette hissed at him, trying to cool Robin's temper. The others seemed resigned to Robin's rage, understandable considering the origins of his suit. "We need to get back-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You need to let us do our job. He's a criminal, he's selfish, and won't hesitate to-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Yeah, I can be selfish," Red X replied easily, seeming not annoyed in the slightest. "But I'm on bluebell's side, so you don't have to worry about me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You think I'm gonna just trust-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"We don't have time for this!" Marnette interrupted, shooting glares to both boys. "Get your heads out of your respective _asses, _, and help me fix this."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Marinette, he's-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Helping us," Marinette interjected, staring Robin down venomously. "So you will restrain yourself before I close your mouth with a mousetrap."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Bluebell, I can't-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Same goes for you, dead boy. Both of you are going to shut the hell up while we figure this out," She instructed them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Both stood, studying each other carefully as they kept quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Good, now we need to go back to Titan Tower and reassess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You want us to let Red X into our home?" Robin sputtered indignantly. "He's a criminal!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"Slade has all the miraculous but mine," Marinette stressed. "He has an insane amount of power at his fingertips. We need to get them back _as soon as fucking possible." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Raven's eyes widened at her statements, and Marinette fought for a moment to quiet her emotions. She'd been much more careful with them living in Paris, she couldn't let herself fly off the handle now that she wasn't there. On top of it just being sloppy, it was probably confusing and loud for the empath. "Sorry, Raven," She offered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Raven waved her off with a gentle shake of her head. "I'm used to it, but I agree with Marinette. The miraculous are extremely powerful artifacts, and going up against one is already difficult enough as it is."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Robin begrudgingly looked away from Red X, crossing his arms in frustration. "Fine. Let's get back to the tower. Now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He stalked off to his motorcycle.______________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"I should go after Slade alone."_  
_  
_

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Raven sighed to herself, tiring quickly of the pointless argument. "And why should you do that, exactly?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Because I'm a thief!" Red X exclaimed in frustration. "None of you are thieves that I know of."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Marinette shrugged nonchalantly, trying to ease the tension in the room. "I mean, I'm a kleptomaniac."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I had my brief stint as a thief," Robin pointed out, sitting in one of the spinning chairs, only a little grumpily. It really was taking everything in him not to slap some cuffs on the guy. He could work with him occasionally, but he was still a criminal. "Which ya know, if why I _made _the suit in the first place."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Oh yeah, which I _stole _from you, bird boy."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Robin growled, his high temper for the situation raising until Starfire calmed him with a touch to his arm. "Please, we d not need to do the arguing here. We do not trust the Red X, and for good reason. It is not wise for you to go alone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I've done fine without being mother-henned before," Red X replied hotly. Marinette wondered idly if she should attempt to intervene. It honestly wouldn't do much, but it was awkward just watching the train wreck. "So bird boy has stolen a couple of chips, bluebell has a bit of a stealing habit, and the sunshine over there is quiet. I'm a _professional." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Raven growled at the offensive nickname, though Robin seemed resigned to his at this point. Cyborg threw her an odd glance at the more ordinary nickname, she could only shrug in response. _'Whatcha gonna do?' _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"It's not happening," Robin declared definitely. "End of discussion."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"I don't follow your orders, chuckles."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"But you will listen to my request, X. Because it is my situation, _remember?" _Marinette interrupted firmly. The team looked at her in surprise, this being the second time she had really asserted herself to the team. Red X was more used to it but still saw her point.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"What, you don't want my help, bluebell?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"On my terms, yes," She corrected him, tapping her folded knee against the countertop to expel some of her nervous energy. "I don't want any of your mindless brawn offs," She warned them. "I appreciate both of your help, but if I feel like your overinflated egos will get in the way of retrieving the _highly powerful _miraculous, then I won't hesitate to bench you. Got it?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________The rest of the team nodded, even Robin albeit reluctantly. "X, you can't go alone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"Why not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"It's illogical and suicidal," She responded exasperatedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Red X just shrugged, stepping forward to shove his blatant stubbornness in her face. She knew he wouldn't agree immediately, of course, he seemed just as stubborn as her, after all. "I can handle it. I'm a pirate, remember? Just let me-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“What, so you can go and die again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Like you haven’t died before, bluebell,” Red X teased, smirk somehow translated through his mask. “At least I only died once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Least I went out with more class then a _crowbar,” _Marinette sassed back, oblivion to Robin’s gasp of surprise.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Robin suddenly jumped out of his seat, causing Red X to step back. He searched Red X’s frame, his face shape, his stance. Everything fit like pieces of some convoluted puzzle that seemed embarrassingly clear to him now. He was taller than before, well built but still _him. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Jason,” Robin breathed out in disbelief. He then did something that surprised everyone, tugging off his domino mask to reveal his true face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Red X seemed to freeze, equally shocked. He let out a strained chuckle, everything was moving much faster then anyone could have predicted. “Took you long enough, Dickie-bird.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________He lifted his hands to pull his mask over his face, revealing his eyes and his shock of white hair. Marinette studied him as intently, if not more so than the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Robin- or Dick, huffed out a breathless laugh, looking at Jason like he may disappear if he turned away for a moment. "You died, I visited your grave. _You were dead. _Why didn't you come home?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Jason offered an awkward shrug, eyes bitter. "It didn't stick. Bruce didn't care enough to avenge me, I wasn't going back there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"I wasn't talking about him," Dick exclaimed, tearing off one of his gloves and throwing it at the ground. "What about me? I'm your brother, remember?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Jason was wide-eyed now, and Marinette felt like they were intruding on a private moment. "Guys, let's give them some space, kay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________She spared an encouraging smile, jumping off her perch on the countertop to push a reluctant Beast Boy out of the room with Cyborg and Raven on her heels. The door hissed closed behind them, leaving the two alone. The gravity of the scene left in the other room. "Marinette, did you know?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"No," Marinette shook her head, equally surprised. "I met Jason when I first got to Jump City. He gave me a listening ear and I just kinda vented to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"When did you get here by the way?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"The day Slade knocked me out and tied me up in the trunk of your car," Marinette admitted, sounding a bit bitter. "I arrived earlier that day via teleportation."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Beast Boy let out a low whistle, Marinette just looking at them strangely for their surprised looks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"You guys seem really comfortable with each other," Cyborg explained. "It's kinda hard to believe you've only known each other for a couple of days."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Marinette gave a shrug, unsure what to make of it completely either. "It's kind of a hurt people bond thing. He's been betrayed and abandoned, I've had the same done to me I guess. It forms an initial trust between us, and I'm a pretty good judge of character anyways."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"I can sense there's more to that," Raven pointed out, a small smile on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Marinette couldn't help a small blush at her implication. She was perfectly aware of what Raven was referencing. "We both know that doesn't necessarily decide anything. Yin-Yang souls aren't necessarily romantic, or even platonic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Raven gave a nod in understanding. Beast Boy started squawking indignantly, waving his limbs around for attention. "Well **I** don't know!! Tell me!" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Marinette just chuckled, waving her hands complacently. "The miraculous search out certain souls for their miraculous, and it's the Guardian's job to search out potentially compatible souls. The Ladybug and Cat are given to complementary personalities, meaning there's potential for deep and meaningful relationships there. It's not for sure though, and when a wielder gets it in their head hat they're destined for the other person there are problems."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Cyborg must have picked up something in her tone, some leftover resentment. Or maybe it was just his big brother instincts that were so built into him they might've been in his circuits. "Sounds like you know that from experience."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Marinette just smiled, careful that her expression would remain neutral. "I'm sure you saw that I used to have a partner. His miraculous wasn't revoked for nothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"Marine-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"Don't worry," She waved them off. "It was annoying, and dehumanizing at times, but that's been over for a while. Why this is relevant is simple, Jason has a very strong destruction soul. The past cat had a weaker one, admittedly. It doesn't necessarily mean anything other than that Jason and I will always be a little more comfortable with each other then we would be otherwise," She explained easily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"And because of it, they bond quicker. It's practical, as it allows Cats and Ladybugs to be better teams quicker," Raven informed them. "But oftentimes this leads to romantical involvement. Not that it's guaranteed or expected," Raven amended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Cyborg nodded in understanding, silently cussing out this 'Cat Noir' guy. "Makes sense. But that doesn't help us right now anyways. We need to track down Slade, get your jewelry back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"They're called miraculous," Marinette explained. "I could probably track him on my yo-yo if he uses one of the miraculous, but I'd rather not wait until he uses one."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"We don't have to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Dick and Jason entered the room, both of their masks clutched in their hands. They seemed a bit more at peace with each other, though still awkward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"Um, what are you talking about?" Beast Boy questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Marinette narrowed her eyes at the pair, noting the amusement in Jason's eyes. He clearly had a plan, she could only hope it wasn't as half-baked as his previous one. "Yeah, Jason, do you finally have your head out of your ass about the whole go-it-alone shit?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"Sorry, bluebell," Jason offered with a chuckle. "Promise not to leave you behind, you still owe me a date, after all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Marinette fought off a blush as everyone pinned her with an incredulous look. She scowled at him, regretting just about everything at that moment. "See if it happens if you don't get on with it, dead boy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"Like you're one to talk," He retorted, rolling his eyes but complying nonetheless. He had a healthy amount of fear for the beautiful woman, even if it was fun to butt heads with her. "Just thought you'd like to know where he is before we go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"He show you his hideout or something?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________"I got a tracker on him during the fight," Jason smirked, looking all too proud. "I think I've given him enough time to stop at his hideout now, so we should bring this party to him, don't ya think?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Robin smirked back in response. Slade wouldn't know what hit him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Or if Marinette got her way, he'd know exactly who hit him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Everything I Touch

Slade must have a two for one deal on warehouses.

That was the only explanation for yet another warehouse the team found themselves outside of. The tracker had been disabled while they were on the way, Slade presumably finding it. He had underestimated them, clearly not expecting Red X to think to tag him. He would pay for that. 

"Priority is the miraculous," Ladybug stressed, bracing against the outside of the door as Cyborg prepared to break them in. "Slade is the less dangerous target considering."

The team seemed to recognize that she was heading this mission thankfully, immediately bracing themselves. Robin counted them off, and Cyborg smashed the door in.

Immediately they were greeted by a concerning sight. 

"Hope you have a plan, bluebell," Red X said.

Before them were about fifty Slade bots, four of them in colorful armored suits that were all too familiar to Ladybug. Clearly Slade had only equipped a handful of them, the box itself sitting near the back of the room. The slots where the miraculous had been taken didn't have the gold ring around them, so Ladybug knew the rest were there. Except for the Cat.

Shit.

"Are the," Starfire turned to Ladybug incredulously. "Slade bots wearing these miraculous?"

Ladybug couldn't help but give a groan at that, because of course, Slade put the miraculous on his bots. If he realized too late that he had been tracked it would make sense to use some miraculous as a shield to let him escape with whatever he wanted. Slade picks his battles, it had always been one of his strengths. But it's always been one of hers too. 

"Got a plan bird boy?"

"Waiting for Ladybug, X."

Thankfully the two don't keep arguing, and Ladybug quickly decided on a basic plan.

"Grab the miraculous, the Snake can reset time so get that one quickly. The Fox can cast illusions, the Turtle can call for a _temporary _shelter, and the Bee can paralyze you. Slade probably has the Cat, make sure the horse doesn't have time or space to teleport them out of here."__

__The team squared themselves for the now quickly approaching robots, and Ladybug trusted Robin to know how to conduct his team against the variously powered enemies. "Raven, I need a portal to the other side of the room so Slade doesn't escape. Once you have this situation controlled you can help me, but not until you have the miraculous."_ _

__Raven gave a nod, opening a black portal beside her for Ladybug to duck into. Slade was likely relying on Ladybug's protectiveness of the miraculous to ensure his escape. So she had to force herself to trust the others to retrieve them for her. A smart idea, but Jadybug trusted the Titans to handle that battle on their own, despite wishing she didn't have to. It only aggravating her a little bit._ _

__Ladybug stepped through the portal, feeling the bitter chill through her costume before she was deposited on the other side. There were no robots there, Slade was confident in his own abilities. He looked back at her from the computer he stood at, likely retrieving any essential information before he set his base to self destruct. "Hello, little-"_ _

__"Don't call me that," She growled, pulling her yo-y to her side in preparation for the incoming fight. "You don't know the powers you are messing with."_ _

__"I asked for a crash course, and I'm impressed."_ _

__"I don't care."_ _

__"Of course not."_ _

__She flung out her yo-yo, flinging the computer against the warehouse's floor. For a moment she sees the brief grimace in his expression. The reassessment of a situation that meant she had managed to catch him off guard and cost him potentially valuable information or resources. Good._ _

__"You can't defeat me here, you must realize this."_ _

__"Maybe, maybe not," She replied easily. "But the best you can do here is escape with your tail tucked between your legs."_ _

__"A cat tail, it would seem."_ _

__So he did have the cat, she didn't dare glimpse at his hands. Not that she would be able to see the ring if he didn't want her to. But curiosity killed the cat, and she didn't dare give him the upper hand._ _

__"There will be other opportunities."_ _

__"If I haven't used its unique power to cripple you or your teammates."_ _

__Ladybug looked at him strangely for that, surely he knew how the miraculous worked on people. "I know you must have done your research, Slade. You know that it only drains energy form humans."_ _

__"Perhaps," Slade drawled. He sounded arrogant, but still, his stance was ready for any sudden attack. "The power of the cat allows you to destroy, but it can destroy in unique and complicated ways. So that you could rust metal, or dissolve it to dust. I could spread disease to your tendons, inflict cancer into your very skin."_ _

__Ladybug held a small gasp but didn't change her stance. This didn't change anything for her. True, it would be worse to die if she was defeated, but she was the protector of the miraculous. If she lost then she had failed, and that would weigh on her conscience more then cancer truth be told. "Good thing I've never had a ton of self-preservation then."_ _

__He studied her a moment, truly feeling some concern. But it was not his place to worry for her, nor would it do her any good. "Perhaps."_ _

__He rushed forward, kicking towards her as she slipped from his path easily. They dissolved into a volley of blows, each more powerful than the previous._ _

__They fought dirty, using everything around them to their advantage. Every step was calculated, a dance of precision and power. Every breath was measured, automatic but careful._ _

__Then it happened, a loud bang in the door distracted Slade for a moment. It was likely some robot flung into the door, but Slade didn't have confidence or trust for his robots. But Ladybug trusted her teammates and didn't hesitate to seize the opportunity that presented herself._ _

__She struck him in the side of his neck, using his momentary disorientation to throw him to the ground and hold her arm against his neck._ _

__They stayed like that a moment, Ladybug holding Slade down with a fire in her eyes. She had bested him, and they both knew it._ _

__But Slade wasn't someone who liked loosing. His hand went to a holster on his thigh, but Ladybug saw it first. She stomped on his wrist, ignoring his pain in favor of relieving him of his weapon._ _

__"I didn't think you would have it in me to shoot you," She admitted. "Glad we're on the same page now."_ _

__She turned the gun towards his head, clicking back the safety as she straightened up to her feet. She kept her foot over his wrist, so she didn't have to watch both his hands._ _

__"Would you look at that, you look so much like me," Slade taunted her. Even when he was defeated, the arrogance in his voice made her skin crawl. It was a tactic she knew, but it was no less infuriating for it._ _

__"Sorry, I have to disagree with you there."_ _

__"Then again, you don't act like me. You're not powerful enough to be me."_ _

__"Why won't you accept me?" She asked, still holding the gun over his head calmly._ _

__"Ask your new friends, little lady. I destroy everything I touch," Slade tilted his head to the side a bit. "Robin is similar to me in that way."_ _

__Marinette saw it coming, how his arm suddenly stiffened to throw her off balance. But Slade had expected that, so he hit her from behind with a kick that she didn't expect._ _

__She smashed face-first into a wall, stumbling back to meet his fist to the back of her shoulder._ _

__He stomped on her back before she could get up, holding his boot there as she growled at him. "What about you? Do you destroy everything you touch? You're better off alone just like your dear old dad."_ _

__"Let me go!"_ _

__Slade chuckled, leaning down to tug her head up by her hair. "I was the one who pushed you away first, daughter. You want nothing to do with me."_ _

__"You're wrong, Slade. I want to know you, even if you're too afraid to open yourself up," Marinette grit out, surprising him. But he didn't let his guard down, they weren't meant to be close. It would only bring danger to her, for he destroyed everything around him._ _

__"You hate losing the moral high ground, it's sad really. You're not powerful enough to take what you want, too weak to stand up for yourself-"_ _

__"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME."_ _

__"Don't I? We're similar, only you don't have the conviction or the confidence to do what I do. You have my worst attributes, and the worst attributes of your dear mother."_ _

__Slade stepped down harder, making her let out a grunt of pain. "Don't come after me again."_ _

__The pressure was gone, Marinette found herself lying down in the middle of an abandoned warehouse with blood running down the side of her arm. Dimly she heard the last of the bots go down in the next room, but her back ached and she knew she couldn't catch him._ _

__She sat up, wincing at the bruising already forming on her back._ _

__

__He was gone._ _


	8. Comfortable

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FURRY GREEN ASS OUT OF MY WAY, THEN I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHERE MY BOOT-"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

Marinette stood to the side, giggling uncontrollably as Beast Boy and Cyborg played a racing game on their television. She wasn't the best at racing games, but she could probably still give them a run for their money. But maybe she would do that later when their guards were down, and they were vulnerable to underestimate her.

It would be so much fun.

For now, she contented herself to watch them, sitting on the kitchen counter with a bag of stale chips she had found in their cabinet. Raven was meditating near one of the windows, having long since given up on quieting down the others. She had, however, gotten some headphones from somewhere, so she didn't seem too displeased at the moment. Starfire was helping Robin not work himself to exhaustion looking for clues about Slade- and while Marinette could be helping she really didn't know how.

It had only been a day or so since he had escaped with the other miraculous, but Marinette had finally let go of the nervous energy. She called her friends, set up her room, and started up commissions again. 

She hadn't ever planned to live with a bunch of American teen-heroes but whatever, she cold roll with the punches by this point. It wasn't like they were horrible, they were actually pretty great. 

Cyborg seemed to be everyone's big brother, and he was easy to banter with. Starfire was sweet, if not a bit overly so at times. Robin was a bit too serious at times, but it was nice to have someone who would stay on subject if need be. She had gotten enough of the 'comic relief' type with Cat Noir. _Nooooo _thank you.__

__Raven was great to meditate with unsurprisingly, Master Fu had got her into it before he had left- since she really needed to keep her emotions in check. So they got along pretty well, she reminded her a bit of Kagami._ _

__Beast Boy was... a different matter. He was funny, and great to hang out with, don't get her wrong! But he didn't seem to trust her really, studying her judgementally when he thought she couldn't see. But he wasn't malicious about it, even though it did rake on her anxiety levels._ _

__It was manageable, Lila had orchestrated hrer old school to look at her worse then that before so she knew he to deal with it._ _

__And Jason was Jason._ _

__"You're gonna leave an imprint in the counter like that."_ _

__Speak of the devil._ _

__"It's comfortable."_ _

__Jason looked at her oddly, which she ignored. "Sitting on a hard flat countertop which was not meant for sitting on is comfortable?"_ _

__"Yep."_ _

__"There's a couch like, right over there."_ _

__"Listen Pirate," She teased. "I don't judge you for wearing your weird gloves and reading half the night. Don't judge me for sitting harmlessly on the counter."_ _

__"That can't be comfortable, but suit yourself," He rolled his eyes. He paused a moment before grabbing some chips from her. "And I'm used to the gloves."_ _

__She wrinkled her nose. "They're ugly."_ _

__"They're comfortable."_ _

__"Touche."_ _

__He chuckled, leaning back to stretch. "I'm gonna go to the roof for a bit, it's a nice day."_ _

__"Have fun with that."_ _

__"You're coming with me."_ _

__"I am?"_ _

__He just laughed, grabbing her hand and tugging her off the counter. She groaned as he started to drag her down the hall. "You really don't go outside enough."_ _

__"I do so!"_ _

__"Bluebell, you're freckles are disapearing- and I love those freckles so I need out to get some _sun." _____

____"My freckles are none of your concern," She pouted at him._ _ _ _

____"Darling, you are definatly my concern. I could stare at your little face all day."_ _ _ _

____"I'm not little!"_ _ _ _

____He pulled her through the door to the roof, leaving her to squint angrily at the bright sun. It was hot outside, and she wished she had worn shorts at least._ _ _ _

____"Oh don't be like that! It's a nice day," He protested._ _ _ _

____"It's hot, X!" She pointed out as they sat on the edge of the roof. He leaned back, letting the sunlight fall over his features as she just looked over across the water. It was a nice day, truth be told. There were a couple of fluffy clouds flitted across the skyline, and the water was crashing against the shoreline soothingly. But she'd never admit it to him, he'd never let her live it down. "I don't know why you like it so much."_ _ _ _

____"It's important for your health! You can't sit inside and scribble all day!"_ _ _ _

____"You sit inside and read all the time!"_ _ _ _

____"I read outside too, cherry blossom," He winked at her. "Life is abut variety."_ _ _ _

____She snorted at his antics, taking in a deep breath of the vaguely salty air. She really did need to go outside more, the little island had some beautiful looking tidepools behind it. It would be a shame not to take advantage of it on a calmer day._ _ _ _

____"It's kinda funny," She mused aloud._ _ _ _

____"What is?"_ _ _ _

____"How quick everything seemed to settle," She clarified. "We all haven't know each other for long really. And it's not perfect, and it could sour later but-"_ _ _ _

____She hesitated, unsure how to put into words how right it all felt. "It feels like a family, like home. I haven't felt this comfortable with people in general for a while to be honest, so I should be more apprehensive. And I am cautious, but I'm more hopeful then I would have imagined."_ _ _ _

____"It's hard to remember that I don't belong here sometimes," Jason admitted._ _ _ _

____"You do belong," She frowned at him._ _ _ _

____"With heroes?" He grinned lopsidedly at her, his eyes glinting in the sun. "I'm a thief, Mari. I haven't done anything for awhile, but it's still who I am now. I was a hero, and then I died. I wasn't even a good hero anyways."_ _ _ _

____"Dick said he thought you were a better Robin then him," She reminded him. "He thought you were the best."_ _ _ _

____"Dick underestimates himself sometimes," He shrugged. He hesitated a moment, clearly considering his next statement carefully. "He's my brother, he's required to see good in me, even if it's not there."_ _ _ _

____She noticed he said brother like it was a flavor, like he was taste testing it. She knew they were still on thin ice at times, but both boys seemed to want to have a close relationship. She was happy for them, that he had that._ _ _ _

____"There is good in you."_ _ _ _

____"You don't know that!" He exclaimed, voice suddenly raising as he whipped around. They were already sitting close, but now they were in each other's personal space. Like if they could just get closer and talk louder they could convince the other._ _ _ _

____"I do."_ _ _ _

____"You're _good," _He stressed. "And you see the good in people. You don't know-"___ _ _ _

______"Don't mistake my optimism for childishness," She retorted evenly. She knew it wasn't what he meant, but her temper was flaring as quickly as his. "Akumas may not be permanent, but I've seen a great deal of suffering. I've seen my entire city turned to statues, seen them drowned, petrified, erased, stabbed, shot, burned, and turned inside out," She felt her pulse quicken a bit. She knew Raven could sense her rising anger and mourning and quickly bottled her feelings. Jason could probably sense it as well, he was good at reading people's expressions. She could see the understanding on his face, even though his and her anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're as good as I am," She admitted._ _ _ _ _ _

______He paused, and then Mairnette truly noticed how close they were. They had never exactly been discreet about their connection, that they might like each other like that. But it hadn't exactly been a smooth ride. They weren't in love, not really. But they could love each other, because they already understood a lot about each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______Being this close was like a jolt to the system._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t know me, bluebell,” Jason muttered to her, still inches from her face. “What I’ve done, the bodies I’ve buried-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The ghosts that haunt you,” Marinette finished understandingly. “I don’t know all that, not like you do. But I know what sort of person you are, your intentions, and your heart.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She slid one hand rest on his chest, over his heart. She smiled, feeling its beat pick up slightly even as the air between them seemed to grow thinner. Like she needed to gasp for breath even though there was plenty of oxygen. “And that is enough for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He let out a sigh, knocking his forehead lightly against hers with a breathless chuckle. “How ‘m I supposed to be all stoic and aloof when you go and say shit like that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He kept his gaze firmly locked on her eyes. “You’re good, too good for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If I was ‘good’ then people wouldn’t leave me,” She replied simply. “If you were the ‘good’ that you seem to think I am, then you wouldn’t have been able to save so many people. Because you would probably still be dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She pressed her hand against his heartbeat a little more firmly as if reassuring herself that he was really there. Really alive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t rob us both of something we want because you believe you don’t deserve it. I don’t feel I deserve you, but I’m not gonna lose you because of something as stupid as deserving love.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled, and he could feel it so close to his lips that the air from her lungs brushed against him. They stayed like that a moment, breaths stalling and hearts pounding before a harsh ringing came from behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Er-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, sorry- I just-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I didn't- I mean I gotta-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, probably-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette clicked her phone on, a furious blush over her whole face. Really she just had the worst luck. As soon as she saw the alert on her phone she sobered up, glancing back at Jason with a more manageable blush._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Akuma alert."_ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Knowledge is Power

"Basic shooter type akuma, but I don't think we can touch him without getting some pretty serious burns," Ladybug decided.

The akuma wasn't exactly an anomaly, she'd faced harder on her own. Either Hawkmoth wasn't even trying anymore, or he was saving his energy for something else. He was currently running across the streets, telling out his name and threatening to show them what it was like to be burnt. How original.

"How do we bring him down?"

"He's got an akumatized object," Ladybug explained. "It'll look just a little out of place. Get it to me so I can break it and capture the akuma."

Raven was studying the akuma curiously, with more than her eyes. The magical signature was similar to what she sensed on Marinette when she'd met her. Only it was corrupted, but it was still tangible. Still controllable.

"No, I can fix this," Raven declared suddenly much to her team's surprise. 

"What do you mean?"

"The bond is weak," Raven explained. "I think I can sever it, or at least redirect it."

"Do what you think best," Ladybug said. "The rest of us should work on containing Blow Torch. Ideas Robin?"

"Beast Boy, stay back and watch Raven's back. We don't know how this'll turn out."

Beast Boy gave him a salute, and Robin held his hand up for Starfire to fly him over. "Titans go!"

Raven sat on the rooftop, blocking out the sounds of the fight. Clearing her mind, she reached out with her soul-self into Blowtorch as he was distracted. His mind was in turmoil, every emotion amplified and exaggerated so the slightest move would piss him off. Valuable since Hawkmoth's entire plan revolved around manipulating his emotions. 

But strong emotions were rarely well-rooted, and Raven could use that.

She mentally grasped the connection, taking it upon herself to free the man. 

She should have thought that through.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Everything was going fine until the akuma stopped destroying public property.

Ladybug studied Blowtorch, unable to ignore his sudden change in demeanor. His eyes darted around, panicked and confused as he stood on the rood of the building they had just been fighting him on. Until he had stopped fighting them anyway. "Everyone wait! Something's wrong."

The team stopped, but Blowtorch made no move to attack them. 

The akuma- no the _man _before them looked panicked. He studied his hands and the pants of his suit in open shock. He wasn't talking to Hawkmoth, though he still had fire dripping from his fingertips.__

__"Where am I?"_ _

__Ladybug held her hands before her to calm him down, glancing at Starfire for a moment. "It's alright, sir. You were an akuma, but you still have powers right now. So can you-"_ _

__"Akuma," He breathed out in horror as the flames around him rose. "P-please, why aren't I back to normal?"_ _

__"We do not know," Starfire admitted, looking at him kindly. "But we will help you. You must control yourself, or we fear your powers will-"_ _

__Starfire squeaked as a jet of fire was sent towards her. The man paled more, looking at the blaze as if just really seeing it. Not good._ _

__"I-I don't know how to control it," He panicked, red irises flickering around rapidly as the fires spread. "Please! I just wanna go- I want to go home!"_ _

__"It's alright," Robin attempted, holding his hands out to calm the man. "I'm pretty sure your powers are based off your emotions if you could just-"_ _

__The man was shaking lightly, but he held his arms above him to direct the flames into the sky. It seemed to be helping, but some fire still scorched buildings around them. "Please! Please help me, I'm not a villain!"_ _

__"We know, man! But you gotta keep it together," Cyborg reasoned with him, moving to a nearby fire hydrant just in case. Ladybug still had the garden hose, but if the man didn't calm down soon she wasn't sure she'd have time to use it._ _

__Beast Boy didn't join in; he was still watching over Raven. She was still unconscious, but her powers were flickering out from her. He didn't know what she had done, but head a pretty good guess. But he was powerless to help her from within the supposed safety of her own mind._ _

__He couldn't get past her walls unless she could somehow let him in, and Beast Boy knew that wasn't likely._ _

__"Guys, you need to hurry it up!" He called out at them nervously. "Raven's unresponsive."_ _

__

__Raven was not unresponsive actually, only to the outside world. In her mind, she was otherwise engaged. Magic wasn't supposed to mix with other sorts of magic. Raven had heard Kwami magic was different than the magic she was used to, but had severely underestimated what that meant._ _

__She had meant to sever the bond, cutting off Hawkmoth from his villain so that the battle wouldn't destroy so much. But the reaction with her music had backfired, attaching the bond to her instead of Blowtorch._ _

__Hawkmoth's mind was white, like an intimidating blank paper in a test booklet. Like mistakes were unacceptable, and to be carved in stone to forever mock you. There was a man before her aways, dressed in a dark purple suit as she stood before him in her usual cloak. He seemed surprised, and likely didn't even realize she could see into his mind at the moment._ _

__Good._ _

__

__"Hello, Hawkmoth."_ _

__"Hello, child," Hawkmoth greeted coldly. "A bit above your paygrade, don't you think?'_ _

__"Says the man who stands for nothing but himself."_ _

__"I stand for good people," He growled at her. She didn't reply, simply staring after him expectantly. "You could never understand what I've been through, what I've lost. You could never understand my motives, child."_ _

__Raven shook her head, feeling slightly smug. Adults always seemed so fixated in their ways, unable to accept that they may have gotten something wrong. At least in her experience. "Your motives are purely selfish, and you must realize you are doomed to fail."_ _

__"Ladybug has never defeated me, not even close."_ _

__"Because you hide in your home like a coward and send innocents to fight your battles," She replied coldly, feeling Hawkmoth's surprise._ _

___Gabriel Agreste's _surprise.__ _ _

____"Yes, I know your identity. And I promise you that I will be much harsher in capturing you then Ladybug would be."_ _ _ _

____"I am more powerful then Ladybug."_ _ _ _

____"Only because you overexert your Kwami without care for him, and because you hide like a coward. In fair combat, Ladybug could defeat you," Raven promised surely. She knew he believed her, that he knew how screwed he was._ _ _ _

____"How will you get here," He finally replied, voice more arrogant then she would have expected. "When they're busy cleaning up your mess?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Raven reeled back in surprise, giving just enough so that he could end the bond. She found herself floating midair, her powers flickering around her as her teammates fought to evacuate the civilians in the area and minimalize the damage. Quickly she took deep breaths, collecting herself and letting her powers hole up back inside for her._ _ _ _

____"Raven?"_ _ _ _

____"I," She started, looking around the area in faint horror. There weren't any casualties that she could see, but she could see an ambulance driving up, and many of the buildings were significantly torn up. There was a man with Ladybug, assumably Blowtorch. He was staring over Ladybug's shoulders with wide eyes that burned into her._ _ _ _

____She'd lost control._ _ _ _

____"Hey," Beast Boy was holding her hand with worry. "It's okay. Are you hurt?"_ _ _ _

____Raven shook her head, trying to clear the fogginess in her mind. She would have time to beat herself up for the damage later, right now they had to hurry. There was no telling if Agreste would even be there by the time they got there._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I'm fine. But I know who Hawkmoth is."____

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"Nothing!"_  
_  
_

____ _ _

____Ladybug kicked a scattered book, sending it flying across the room. Not that it mattered since the mansion was abandoned. They had to help the akumatized man to the paramedics before they could leave, and by then it had been too late. Gabriel had moved out quickly, and it would likely take them days to get any sort of reliable lead- even with Robin's connections. "We're too late."_ _ _ _

____"At least we have the Hawkmoth's identity," Starfire consoled her._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, we can totally track him down mega-fast," Beast Boy pointed out as he eyed the chandelier. Ladybug had a feeling he might try swinging from it, and while normally she might stop him... well Gabriel Agreste could afford it._ _ _ _

____"We should make the haste to arrive at our home," Starfire advised. "The Hawkmoth will turn up, sooner or later."_ _ _ _

____Red X came up behind Ladybug, placing a hand on her shoulder carefully. "He can't hide forever, dots. He's a well-known celebrity, and he's bound to leave a trail.'_ _ _ _

____"You're right," She huffed. "Let's just go."_ _ _ _

____She called for the horse transformation, ignoring Raven and Beast Boy's banter behind her to pull Red X through with the rest of the team following. As soon as they were all through, she closed the portal._ _ _ _

____But they weren't alone in the tower._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Hello, little lady."_ _ _ _


	10. Should Be

"You look surprised to see me."

Ladybug cursed him out mentally. His casual attitude towards the situation was grating on her nerves. Slade stood in Titan tower with Doctor Light and Cinderblock behind him. Definitely not a fight that she wanted, especially in the Teen Titan's home. A lot would be wrecked, especially with hot tempers clashing and the heavy hitters that Slade had brought.

"Don't flatter yourself," Raven replied curtly. "We're more annoyed than anything."

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy mumbled somewhere behind her.

Ladybug begrudgingly detransformed, knowing she had to if she wanted to be able to fight back. She hated the look she was getting from Doctor Light especially since she knew she could take him. Though she'd most likely be too busy with Slade. "You're not exactly welcome here."

"Shame."

"What do you want Slade?" Robin gritted out. Marinette realized she didn't have a lot of time before Robin would snap, his anger was on an especially short leash around Slade. 

"Nothing from you, Robin. Something from your new friend, however-"

"Hasn't anyone taught you to not overstay your welcome?" Red X interrupted, eyes narrowing at Slade. 

"Now now, little Robin Hood," Slade tutted condescendingly. "No need to be so testy."

Robin had enough by that point, he jabbed his staff upright. "Titans go!"

The effect was immediate, Raven and Cyborg rushing at Plasmus as the remainder of the Titans rushed after Doctor Light. Marinette hastily transformed and leaped at Slade, Robin joining her. He was struggling against both of them. Robin was the most like him and understood the moves Slade would use. Ladybug had similar assets to Slade and could think at near the same speed as him. Still, Slade had more experience than them and was keeping up with them.

"You are proving more formidable when I anticipated," Slade praised them as he weaved himself around a blow. "But it's not enough."

"I could say the same for you," Robin growled at him as he deflected a blow meant for Ladybug. She didn't have time to thank him but appreciated it nonetheless. 

There was a sharp cry from behind them, Cyborg crashing against a wall and making no move to get up. Slade didn't let up with his attacks, but Ladybug still made time to catch Robin's eye pointedly. "Go help Raven and get our loose ends tied up. I can," She paused to dodge a spinning kick, launching her own attack. "I can handle him for a while."

"Don't be cocky, little lady," Slade taunted her. He stood straight, but she could see how his frame was tensed just enough to allow him to quickly slip into a defensive position. Slade was arrogant- arrogant enough to advertise the fact that he only had one eye without concern. He acted more powerful and confidant than he actually was, but not by a lot.

"I didn't inherit that trait from you," She replied as Robin raced away. Raven could possibly deal with Plasmus on her own. But after the emotional instability from fighting Hawkmoth, it really wasn't a good idea for her to test her luck. Too bad too, since that would've made quite the distraction. 

Slade chuckled lowly as they fought. She was keeping up with him, but only barely. "You didn't inherit too much from me. Besides a stubbornness and flair for dramatics."

"What do you want, Slade?"

"I came into possession of a rather fancy little ring recently," He drawled. "I want the matching set."

"Fat chance of that," She growled at him. "You don't understand the responsibility and pain it comes with."

"You shouldn't have too," Slade pointed out. She didn't reply, too busy dodging a quick onslaught. He caught her by surprise with one of the hits, knocking the breath out of her lungs. He pressed forward as she switched to defense to recover. "You're just a child. And you have enough to deal with in your civilian life."

"Like you care. My civilian life is fine right now, thank you very much. You're an obnoxious pain right now though."

Ladybug was dimly aware of Plasmus dividing himself into several monsters as Slade kept up his onslaught. Soon enough, she found herself halfway down the hallway, still overwhelmed by his hits.

"You can't defeat me easily," She pointed out. He knew that she was sure. She had a more desperate motive than his and was picking up on her ability. 

"Good thing I brought back up."

Before she could react, her muscles tensed and spasmed with pain. Every hair stood on end, and every moment was pure agony. She was lying on the floor then, her blurry vision ebbing in and out.

And then she was out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Bluebell, you gotta get up now."

Marinette groaned, trying to turn her head away from the light ad noise that was disturbing her. After a moment, the dull stinging in her ears made her freeze with a dread realization. With eyes still closed, her hand reached up to feel where her earings should have been.

Why was nothing like it should be lately?

She jolted up, startling Red X and relieving the entire team. Her earings were gone, and the team was obviously battered up quite a bit. With Raven not at full strength _and _being surprise attacked by three villains in their own home it hadn't gone well. Apparently Plasmus had somehow divided himself and blocked the doorways so Doctor Light could run to help Slade. Maybe he would've beaten her eventually without help, but the surprise attack had given them the automatic win. "We need to go after him now!"__

__

__Beast Boy just stared at Marinette in confusion, glancing towards her ears. "Uh, dude you don't have-"_ _

__Marinette didn't bother to wait for him to finish, rushing past him to the Miraculous Box. She'd hidden it in a secret compartment in the cabinets since her room was the most likely to have been searched. She was beyond thankful for her thoughtfulness now as she pulled the box into her lap and pressed one of the spots._ _

__"Do you know how to use that?" Raven questioned. She seemed more curious than anything._ _

__"Trained myself with other miraculous just in case," She yelled at her quickly._ _

__Cyborg didn't bother to wait for her to finish. "What's the plan?"_ _

__"Slade has both Yin Yang miraculous," Marinette said as she clasped the turtle bracelet around her wrist. "He's is a perfectionist, and won't want to use them unless he has to since he's not a master at using them. If we don't catch him, then he could learn to use them, and then he would likely be unstoppable."_ _

__"What happens if you use both?"_ _

__Marinette bit her lip as she closed the cabinet. Red X put a tentative hand on her shoulder before she stood. "He would have the power to grant any desire he has."_ _

__She met Robin's eyes before looking out the window. There was a brief moment of silence aside from Beast Boy quietly muttering to himself. Finally, Robin gave her a nod, pulling out his communicator._ _

__"Cyborg, I need you to find where he went. Use the city's cameras to track him. Starfire, keep watch on the police scanners while Beast Boy can keep an eye on the news. Jason, I need you to help me follow any other leads. Marinette; you're with Raven. Use your magic to find him if at all possible."_ _

__The team quickly dispersed, but Red X caught her hand. He took off his mask as he spoke._ _

__

__"I hope you have a plan, bluebell. I didn't meet the most beautiful woman in existence to lose you to your shithole of a dad."_ _


	11. Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our loose ends meet.  
> (I'm sorry it took so long!)

Slade had seen many masked individuals in his lifetime, heroes, villains, and everything in between.

Running into a grown man who advertised himself as the butterfly man was certainly strange though not too absurd. What was it with the number of people running around as their furry personas? He looked different than in the picture he had managed to find of him before, his costume darker with slight blue accent on his suit. Still, he looked just as ridiculous. 

"Hello, Slade. I see you've come into possession of something rather valuable to me," The man smirked. He was obviously quite puffed up, but Slade knew he quite possibly had good reason to be. 

"Hawkmoth," Slade greeted pleasantly. The earings were in his utility belt, along with the ring. He hadn't wanted to use them without knowing what he would be getting into with them. Marinette wasn't one to bluff, and he knew that the jewels quite possibly had a lot more to them than met the eye. He had been traversing the underground tunnels that seemed to run everywhere under the city when he'd ran into the man. It irked him more then he'd care to admit that he didn't know much about the man. He much preferred to know his enemies fighting styles and weaknesses before ever meeting them.

The man chuckled lowly, slipping a sword out of the cane he had been holding. "You've heard of me then?"

"Figured I should see who has my property," Slade replied.

"Oh, that's rich. But I'm afraid that you're the one possessing goods that are not yours. And I don't go by Hawkmoth like this."

"And whys that?"

"Because I am also wielding the peacock miraculous," He hissed triumphantly. "Call me Dark Wing."

Slade knew that it was meant to be intimidating, but he couldn't help but be amused. Of all the melodramatic little stunts he could have pulled. "Fitting. So you just...change your supervillain name?"

_Dark Wing _(apparently) appeared more confused then Slade would have expected. "You wouldn't?"__

__"I go by Slade," Slade deadpanned. "I just use my name."_ _

__"Well, that's foolish."_ _

__"After my identity as Deathstroke was discovered it didn't matter."_ _

__"But that ruins the whole animosity of-"_ _

__Slade didn't wait another moment, springing forward with his katana at the ready. He typically used a staff against the Titans, but he wasn't even close to giving up his swords. Unfortunately, Dark Wing had heightened reflexes and blocked his attack with his own sword._ _

__"Guess we're done talking," He mused before returning the attack._ _

__The fight was neck in neck, blows traded rarely as both blocked or dodged the majority of them. Slade was actually quite perplexed by this, seeing as Dark Wing was human. Miraculous users had boosted abilities, but this was maybe three times what he had estimated._ _

__Maybe wearing two of them doubled it at least, but how he was that much stronger was beyond him. For now._ _

__Neither made too much progress, but Slade was growing slightly nervous about the situation._ _

__"Enough!"_ _

__The two separated, neither sure who had pushed who away. Dark Wing growled at him, clearly having suffered a bit of a fall in his ego. He held one hand straight up in the air as he yelled. "You have no idea the power I have at my fingers."_ _

__"Just as you do not know the power I possess."_ _

__Before he argument could continue, a black butterfly landed in his hand, too far away for Slade to reach him just yet._ _

__

__"We shall see."__

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_  
_Maybe Slade had underestimated the power in the gems Dark Wing possessed. And the randomly appearing skeletons from his akumatization weren't helping matters. Still, it came as a shock to him when he found himself unarmed on his back as Dark WIg balanced a sword against his throat._   
_

__It had been a long fight, maybe an hour at that. The cave had dust raining from the ceiling as another fight occurred overhead. Possibly the Teen Titans, though it didn't much matter at this point. He doubted they could succeed where he had failed, despite their admittedly impressive strengths._ _

__"You have no idea what you've stumbled into," Dark WIng chuckled as he raised his sword over his head. Slade felt a small whisper of panic rise before he smashed it. He always made it out of these situations, this time would be no different. Though maybe messing with _magic _of all things hadn't been his brightest idea.___ _

____Slade never got the chance to best Dark Wing, as at that moment Coquille decided to intervene. She flipped onto the scene with a harsh kick toward Dark Wing's head. Not bothering to let Slade catch his bearings, she pulled him behind one of the cave's many outcroppings before Dark Wing could truly see her. Slade couldn't help but roll his eyes at the new costume._ _ _ _

____Dark armored suit with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle styled mask covering a good portion of her face. While he supposed she hadn't had time to come up with a better costume, it was still ridiculously simple for her passion. "I had that."_ _ _ _

____"Sure ya did," She grumbled, not turning her back to him. "Why did you take the miraculous."_ _ _ _

____Slade shrugged uncomfortably. "They must be worth something, and you really don't need a bigger target on your back."_ _ _ _

____Coquille didn't restrain the blood-curdling glare she shot at him for that statement. "I can more than take care of myself, asshole. And they are much more powerful then you realize."_ _ _ _

____Slade considered her words, keeping a careful eye on Dark Wing for a moment before crouching lower. "If it got out that you are my daughter then you would have countless dangerous people after you. Sending you to live with the Titans was a gamble, but when I found out about the miraculous I realized that the attention you drew to yourself would mean they already know. So I had to ensure they thought that you didn't mean anything to me."_ _ _ _

____Coquille's glare died down, replaced with indignation. "Are you trying to pretend you actually care about me now?"_ _ _ _

____"No," He growled back at her. "I don't care about anyone. Caring gets people hurt."_ _ _ _

____"I'm not Jericho."_ _ _ _

____Slade started, having not known she had looked into his past. In hindsight it shouldn't have been suprising, she had gotten that level of caution from him. "I could list my other children who have gotten hurt by being involved."_ _ _ _

____"Then you don't have to be apart of my life, I've long since accepted that. Just give back what you stole, because we both know damn well that this is my life now. The danger has been my life for years now. And I'll never stop, you can know that," Coquille said softly. Dark WIng might as well have been blind and deaf apparently, still searching around the crevices at the other end of the space. "I do need the miraculous, and as long as you have those I will be forced to be involved in your life."_ _ _ _

____Slade considered her words carefully, despite already knowing she was right. Jericho had chosen a hero's life, despite its consequences. It was in his blood he supposed, the same blood that had unfortunately been passed down to Marinette. Using Robin and Terra had been easy, as he did not care about them, but he had always been more protective of his own blood. Though not more than his job, wherein lied the problem._ _ _ _

____"Alright, after we destroy this nutcase I'll give them to you. I have no use for them."_ _ _ _

____Coquille stared at him a moment before nodding. They both looked around the corner, ensuring that he had remained oblivious._ _ _ _

____"Why is he so powerful?"_ _ _ _

____"Adults get stupid powerups," She explained bitterly. "Which is quite frankly a load of bullshit, but whatever. He also akumatized himself, we're just lucky he hasn't used the amok yet."_ _ _ _

____"I believe it is more pride then luck," Slade drawled._ _ _ _

____"Point taken," She chuckled weakly as she scanned the room. "We can take him."_ _ _ _

____"Not without a plan, little lady."_ _ _ _

____"Asshole," She grumbled back at him. "Did you see what object he akumatized?"_ _ _ _

____"The cane."_ _ _ _

____"Great, get the cane, whack him upside the head and break it."_ _ _ _

____Slade looked back at her incredulously. "That easy?"_ _ _ _

____"Nope, let's go."_ _ _ _

____"Of course," He mumbled to himself as he chased after his charging partner. "Stupid hero fucked up self-preservation. Should leave you with the bat kids for a while, get you with your own people."_ _ _ _

____Dark Wing had barely any time to react before he was trapped between the two, frantically blocking blow after blow. Taunting was out of the question as he was preoccupied with dodging swords and shields alike as the two battered him to pieces. Finally, Slade managed to snag the cane, dancing away with it as a handful of skeletons rose from the floor to attack the pair._ _ _ _

____Dark Wing roared as he renewed his efforts to incapacitate Coquille._ _ _ _

____"Break it!"_ _ _ _

____"You won't be able to get the akuma," Slade shot at her, throwing the cane behind him as he rushed forward to help the quickly tiring Coquille. Dark Wing was mad with anger, every hit shaking Slade down to his bones. "Do it yourself."_ _ _ _

____Coquille didn't reply, breathing heavily as she sprinted to break the cane. By the time she reached it, Dark Wing had broken free and was attempting to rush past Slade. A mistake, to say the least, Slade used his moment of rashness to slam his elbow into his back. Giving Coquille just enough time to break the cane against the concrete, and riping the akuma to shred in her bare hands._ _ _ _

____"Well, that was dramatic."_ _ _ _

____"Would have been easier with the Ladybug miraculous," She snarked at him irritably._ _ _ _

____Dark Wing growled, dark bubbles making him seem a bit smaller as the skeletons crumbled to dust around him. He seemed so much more manageable like this, though still freakishly tall. "Fools! Do you think I can be beaten so easily?"_ _ _ _

____Then he struck, throwing out a handful of peacock darts at the pair as they sprung into action. It continued like that for a minute, them dodging his attacks and creeping closer. Coquille felt her muscles screaming in protest at the effort, Slade not doing much better himself. Dark Wing was in worse shape, slowing down. Slade caught her eye for a moment, a wink accompanying a lazy drawl. "Isn't this fun?"_ _ _ _

____"Never let it be said you never spend time with me," Coquille laughed breathlessly._ _ _ _

____Their little banter only enraged Dark Wing further if possible. "You will never-"_ _ _ _

____They didn't give him time to finish, Coquille leaping towards Slade as he used his interlocked hands to springboard her towards Dark Wing. Caught off guard, he caught the full force of her kick, his back slamming into a wall._ _ _ _

____Slade ran past her to catch his hands before he could attempt to recover, twisting them harshly._ _ _ _

____"No! You cannot-"_ _ _ _

____"Is he always so annoying?"_ _ _ _

____"I haven't had to fight him in person really," Coquille laughed, taking the time to check on the Teen Titans on her communicator. "Guys, I'm underground. The skeletons have probably stopped fighting now, but I can't reverse the damage until I get the Ladybug miraculous back. How bad is it?"_ _ _ _

____As she continued her conversation, Slade dropped one of Dark Wing's hands to reach for the peacock miraculous. Dark Wing used the opportunity to throw the butterfly miraculous somewhere behind him. Slade met his eye incredulously. "That was foolish."_ _ _ _

____"Fuck off."_ _ _ _

____"You're more of an inconvenience than a true villain, you realize that right?"_ _ _ _

____Nevertheless, Slade sighed, reaching to the side to retrieve the brooch. Apparently he had underestimated the strength of the miraculous, as Dark WIng quickly ripped his arms from his grasp. He didn't spare a moment, flinging his arm out to release four peacock darts towards Coquille as she was distracted._ _ _ _

____"Daughter!"_ _ _ _

____She immediately responded, dodging as far away from the perceived threat, but as she hadn't been looking she couldn't see where she should be escaping. Two of the darts embedded themselves in her flesh as Dark Wing made a hasty break for it. Such attempts were futile as Slade simply knocked him to the floor with a harsh uppercut, but Coquille was certainly feeling its effects._ _ _ _

____"Die," Dark Wing wheezed, smiling cruelly at them. "If I cannot have Emelie then you can't have your precious daughter."_ _ _ _

____"An eye for an eye I suppose."_ _ _ _

____Dark Wing didn't bother to react as Slade stripped him of the offending miraculous, flinging them somewhere behind him towards where Coquille lay. "She won't die from those wounds, they are too superficial. And she has a minor healing factor. You don't make a half-decent villain."_ _ _ _

____Gabriel Agreste glared back at Slade with near tangible hatred, mouth clamped shut._ _ _ _

____Coquille groaned as she clamped down on her injured arm and side in a half-hearted attempt to relieve the pain. It wasn't life-threatening, just inconvenient. "It's finished," She breathed out in relief._ _ _ _

____But Slade was different than her, and he knew Gabriel's type all too well. His last-ditch attempt had been stupid, but a clear indication of his willingness to murder whoever was in his path. And his little outburst had given him information he should not have. Before Coquille could react, Slade quickly unsheathed his katana and ran it straight through Gabriel's chest. His entire frame seemed to collapse on itself, hunching over the sharp blade that was now coated in blood.  
He made a sick gurgling noise as his head fell back along the floor, eyes unfocusing as he slipped away. There was a surprised gasp from behind him, but Slade only unstuck his sword and returned it to its holster with little dramatics. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Now it's finished."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you know this, but Jericho is Slade's son.  
> His throat was slit- rendering him mute when Slade refused to sacrifice some of his reputation as 'Deathstroke' for his son's life. he was sure he could take out the men holding his son before they could hurt him, but he was wrong.


	12. Communication

Coquille didn't bother to think too hard about Gabriel's death, though it would certainly ensure restless nights of soul searching later on.

For now, she just eased herself down a wall on the side of the cavern. The Teen Titans had her location and were likely finding their way through the maze of tunnels and sewers to where she was. For now, she just needed to not aggravate her wounds, and keep pressure on it. Well, mainly. 

"Can I have the miraculous now?"

Slade didn't respond for a moment, studying the corpse before him thoughtfully before turning back to her. "I suppose."

Her side burned; the dirt dusted gloves probably not the best on an open wound. The darts had disappeared when Gabriel's transformation had dropped, but that did nothing for the pain. Her arm's pain was sharp, like reliving the initial pain with every breath, but the pain in her side was more steady. Almost therapeutic in a way, as it was keeping her awake with every pained breath filling her chest. "Don't be too enthusiastic, I might die thinking you care."

"We both know you won't die," He rolled his eyes fondly, crouching before her with the two stolen miraculous in his open palm. The dim lighting in the room gave made the moment feel more monumental. 

"You certainly beat me up enough to know that," She snarked back as she plucked the gems from Slade's hands carefully. She allowed her transformation to drop, feeling more comfortable without armor digging into her skin. While more practical then the old Ladybug spandex, it was less maneuverable. 

"Water under the bridge?"

"I suppose."

She breathed out a chuckle, straining to keep her wounds still. Slade reached forward to shift her arm in order to remove a rock digging into it, tossing it behind him. "I expect your team will arrive soon."

He stood, dusting off his arms absently. The whiplash in emotions and expectations had thrown both daughter and father for a loop, leaving both unsure despite their ordinarily meticulous nature. Marinette bit her lip as she watched him turn to leave.

"Don't leave me," She muttered, quiet enough that Slade could pretend he didn't hear it. He could leave and she would never know for sure if he had heard her. But he didn't leave, glancing down the tunnel once before turning back to sit beside her. He tugged her against his side with one of his gun arms slung over her shoulder to readily shoot whoever came through the door. A precaution that was engrained in him, which he knew Marinette would pick up on as her life went on. His children had a tendency to become more paranoid, on edge for an attack even when surrounded by trusted allies.

She kept her uninjured arm pressed firmly against her side, though her other arm hung limply as she couldn't hold both wounds. She would be fine, though he knew that it would likely leave scars and brief nightmares. Even smaller injuries tended to do that. "I told you it wasn't smart to be around me."

"I don't care," She replied. "I lost any semblance of a normal life what feels like a lifetime ago. I don't think I could ever be happy with normal life now, crazy jack-ass mercenary father or not."

Slade chuckled hollowly. "Who taught you to curse?"

"Learned from the best," She muttered. There was a beat, the only noise being the faint noise from pipes behind the earthen walls and the ragged heaving of their breaths. 

"I'm not a nice guy, daughter."

"I know, and I wish you would try to be," Marinette drew in a shuddering breath, feeling herself grow more and more tired as time went on. "I'm just tired of people leaving."

"You found people who will stay," Slade reminded her.

Marinette smiled, thinking of the Titans, of Jason. "Thanks to you."

Both heard the sound of stomping boots in the tunnels. The echo was distant but the others would be here soon. It was too bittersweet for Marinette's taste, leaving her as uncertain of her future as ever. 

Slade had to leave, to leave her here. Marinette shifted uncomfortably at the thought, knowing it was unavoidable.

"I can never give my children a family with me, though I try to give them other families apart from me. I might not be with you often if at all, but I'll be around," Slade finally told her. "If not by your side, then in the shadows."

He leaned her more comfortably against the wall, checking her side for a moment. It felt like goodbye, though his words indicated otherwise. Like she was losing her dad for the second time, after having so soon lost her papa. He sighed, looking at the daughter he had before wished would never meet him. He would never be who she needed, and he didn’t plan to stick around long enough for her to become too attached. But perhaps he would stay around a while longer, to ensure the Teen Titans made her happy. "We'll meet again."

She smiled, feeling oddly comforted even as the edges of her vision grew dark. He bushed back her bangs to ruffle her hair. 

"Goodnight, my daughter."


End file.
